In the Future
by AmazingAlexis
Summary: One chapter based on each year of Amy Jergen's future. Talks about Ben, Ricky, the baby, and everything in between. First chapter based right after the baby's birth. Please R&R!


**In the Future**

**Chapter 1 - 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Life of The American Teenager.**

**Author Note: New story. Hope you guys like it. This one is a chapter story.**

**--**

**(Amy's Point of View)**

I walked down the hall at school, thinking only of one person. I knew where he would be, because that's where he always was. I had been out for a few weeks, due to giving birth to my baby.

I continued down the hall until I got to Adrian's locker. I stopped in front of her, and she looked at me. I looked behind her, then saw him. Ricky Underwood. He saw me, turned, and tried to walk the other way.

I pushed past people as I followed him. Finally, he had nowhere to go. He turned, looking at me, but he didn't hold my gaze, instead he quickly looked away. I wasn't even nervous as I walked up to him. My right hand reached into my backpack, pulling out an envelope.

Honestly, what I was about to do hadn't been my idea at all. It was Ben's. He said that Ricky deserved this, and he had somehow talked me into it. The night before, we had taken a picture of the baby, and I wrote down the information.

I walked up to Ricky, and waited until he looked at me. He seemed nervous, probably wondering what I was going to do or say to him. I wasn't trying to embarrass him, believe me, I knew how that felt. I saw Madison and Lauren out of the corner of my eye, watching. I also Grace, Jack, Adrian, Ben, and just about everyone else looking at us.

"Here." I said simply, handing him the envelope. "Ben and I decided that you deserve this much."

He looked at it, turning it over in his hands a few times. He looked at the front, on which I'd simply written his name. On the back flap, however, I'd printed the words _From Amy and Ben_. I didn't know if he was going to open it, so I decided to just make him.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked, looking over at Ben, who smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess."

Everyone was silent as he opened it, pulling out an index card and a picture. He looked at the card first, reading it out loud, but only loud enough for me to hear.

"_Lindsay Marissa Jergens. April 18__th__, 2009 at 4:37am. 7lbs, 4oz."_ He looked up at me carefully before looking back down at the picture. Ben had taken the picture, it was me and the baby. If you looked close enough, you could see Ashley in the background, because she hadn't known we were taking the picture.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked, putting it back in the envelope.

"I can take it back if you want." He shook his head. "Alright then. I just thought you might want to see what your baby looked like. By the way, did you read the back of the card?"

I watched him take it out, and read it. I'd written my number at home, and my cell number. At the bottom, I'd written my address, with the words _In case you want to meet her_ in small letters. I knew he saw it though.

With that, I turned on my heel, and walked away. I didn't look back. Madison, Lauren and Ben appeared beside me after a few seconds. Then, I heard cheering. I turned, looking around.

"Why are they clapping?" I asked Madison through my smile.

"The whole time you were gone, people were talking about if you'd confront Ricky. They're happy for you. I also happen to know that Grace started the clapping."

I smiled at Grace, who returned it, coming over and hugging me. I smiled, this one forced, as she pulled back. I looked back at Ricky, who wasn't looking at me. Then my eyes scanned the place, looking for Adrian. She wasn't there.

I almost didn't see it. And if Ben hadn't seen it too, I wouldn't of thought it was real. I just barely saw her bright red shirt going out the exit door.

I knew I should probably go after her, but I didn't. I just continued through my first day back at school. After everything I'd been through these past nine months, I was just happy to be back to a somewhat normal life.

**Author Note: The next chapter will be a year later, when she's 17. This story is just clips of the future, not the whole thing, because a lot of people do that. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Alexis Out!**


End file.
